narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Uchiha (Cdswalkthrough)
was a kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. She was a friend of Itachi Uchiha since their childhood and was infatuated with him. she was believed to had died during a special mission, in reality, she was saved Toruma Otsutsuki and train her but she was left disillusioned with reality after witness Itachi's Death and become a part Toruma's Akatsuki Background Izumi was born into the Uchiha clan, as her mother was a member but her father was not. Izumi was not a recognized member of the clan due to her mother leaving the clan to marry her father, though she kept the Uchiha name. In the anime, Izumi meets Itachi prior to them enrolling in the academy, where she asks him to join her and her playmates in a game, but he declines. When the other children begin bullying Itachi, she defends him and orders them to leave him alone, but Itachi scares the bullies when he deflects a rock back at one of the bullies before leaving. On the night of the Nine-Tails rampage, Izumi is crying out for her parents and is found by Itachi who saves her from being killed by debris. Along with the infant Sasuke, they take refuge in a shelter. Afterwards, she thanks Itachi for saving her and asks if she can hold Sasuke, to which Itachi refuses because she will make Sasuke cry. Izumi persists but Sasuke cries and Itachi takes him back, which makes Sasuke happy, but this leaves Izumi irritated. On the day of the Academy Entrance Ceremony, Izumi happily waves to Itachi and she, along with a majority of the girls at the Academy, watches Itachi from afar and develops a crush on him. Itachi, however, shows no interest in her feelings and maintains an aloof exterior around her. After Itachi graduates early and becomes a genin, he meets Izumi and they sit by a lake while she offers him some of her dumplings. Itachi initially declines but is unable to resist, leading Izumi to find it amusing someone as mature and skilled as Itachi has a soft spot for sweets. She apologises for not getting him a graduation present but he says it's not important. She asks him if there is anything he would like and she correctly guesses he wants to awaken his Sharingan as he stares into her eyes, implying she already awakened hers. Tenma comes to pick Itachi up for a mission and tells them to stop flirting, and Izumi retorts they were not. Izumi then tells Itachi she believes he will awaken his Sharingan and she will pray for him. In the novel, Izumi witnessed her father sacrifice himself to save her and her mother during the Nine-Tails' attack, which awakened her Sharingan. Afterwards, Izumi and her mother returned to the Uchiha clan as it was being forced to relocate to the outskirts of Konoha. She met Itachi shortly after they enrolled in the Academy and developed a crush on him but he shrugged her off. When Itachi was bullied by classmates who blamed the Uchiha for the Nine-Tails' attack, Izumi defended him and showed him her Sharingan and how she awakened it. Izumi graduated from the Academy at age eleven, a year early, and thus allowed her to spend more time with Itachi. While they were at a tea shop, Izumi told him that she wanted to become a strong ninja and protect others from hate, but Itachi hurt her feelings by criticizing her. Personality Izumi was described as a kind and considerate girl for an Uchiha. After her father’s sacrifice, Izumi was traumatized and blamed herself. Since then, she decided to live up to her father’s example by becoming stronger so she could help others like her father did. Because of this, Izumi intially never fell into the Curse of Hatred, unlike the vast majority of her fellow clansmen. Even though she appeared to distrust the rest of her clan like Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, she still had great pride and faith in her clan as she refused to believe an Uchiha would’ve summoned Kurama to cause such death and destruction that took her father’s life. Her desire to help others weighed heavily on her, as she was deeply distressed she wasn’t progressing as quickly as Itachi, who she used to measure her abilities against. When Itachi tried to convince her to abandon her goal of helping others because of her innocence and weaknesses, she was visibly hurt. However is a combination of factors and Izumi's naturally kindness good heartedness and optimism made her easy for Toruma to exploit and ultimately corrupt her such as he took advantage of Izumi's love for Itachi and had her witness Itachi's Death which results her to awaken her Mangekyo Sharingan. After Itachi's Death, she now became more cold and heartless and loyal to Toruma and embrace her Clan Cursed of Hatred she became calmer and focused, no longer caring about her village, his friend, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world that had forced Itachi to die at the hands of a person that Itachi care for his younger brother Sasuke. Because of Sasuke involvement in Itachi's death she bore a strong hatred for Sasuke consider him Responsible for his Death Appearance Izumi had long brown hair (in a ponytail in her youth) with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared purple shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, baggy blue pants, a shuriken hostler on her right leg, red armband on her left arm, and a long purple fingerless glove that ran nearly the length of her arm. As an Adult Izumi hair grown longer she wore a high collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol behind her back Abilities Izumi was implied to be skilled as a kunoichi for graduating a year earlier than others.however she lacked any particular combat skill which often a problem for her however after Being train by Toruma and dramatically improved her abilities as a late bloomer and became an extremely dangerous opponent by Sasuke Dōjutsu Sharingan When her father died during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack on Konoha, she awakened her Sharingan, even earlier than Itachi himself. However, she originally was not able to handle it for long, quickly fainting every time she activated it as she lacked the necessary chakra levels. This did not get better as she still fainted even when she was getting close to her graduation into genin. However, she eventually able to activate it by will after being train by Toruma and has fully mature her Sharingan by after being train by Toruma for Ten years Mangekyō Sharingan Izumi awakens her Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing Itachi's death Their Mangekyō's design takes a form of a Shuriken with for prolonging edges With her left eye, she could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, altering their perception of time to make seconds of torture seem like days. With her right eye, he could use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looked at with black flames that would burn anything, including fire itself. she had the ability to extinguish Amaterasu, Having awakened the Mangekyō in both her eyes, Izumi could also use Susanoo. With its simplest manifestations, she could produce extra arms or bones to improve her options in a fight. When used in full, Izumi was surrounded by a spectral warrior that would protect her from all damage,